New broadband wireless services and technologies have been developed and are being deployed. One such broadband technology is the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (a.k.a., WiMAX). The WiMAX specified standards include point-to-point links and full mobile cellular type access. WiMAX is based on the IEEE 802.16 set of standards. Another wireless broadband technology example is Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is the name given to a project within the 3GPP to improve the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile phone standard to cope with future requirements. Yet another wireless broadband technology example is Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB).
In broadband wireless communication systems, voice and data traffic is backhauled from each base station to central offices for routing and switching. Backhaul links are typically leased from Local Exchange Carriers (LECs). Because the new broadband services and technologies carry more traffic than the old technologies, the bandwidth of the backhaul links must be increased to accommodate the increased traffic. This is leading some telecommunications companies to redesign their backhaul networks.
Overview
A method of selecting network hubs and aggregating remotes is disclosed. Site location information is received for a first list of sites. Eligible remote information is received for the first list of sites. Hub scores are generated for the sites. A first hub is selected based the hub scores. Remote sites are assigned the first hub.
A system for generating a backhaul design is disclosed. A hub score generator that generates hub scores for a list of sites. A hub selector selects hubs based on the hub scores. A remote selector assigns remotes to the hubs.